


With Gaston

by Lady_Downey



Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991), Disney - All Media Types, Disney Princesses
Genre: Community: disney_kink, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Pre-Canon, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 22:40:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4239348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Downey/pseuds/Lady_Downey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belle remembers the times she was with Gaston and all the sex they had.<br/>Based on a Disney Kink Meme prompt: "The reason why Belle avoids Gaston is that when they were together in the past, they would go at it like by bunnies and he nearly 'fucks her blind', on several occasions until she decides all the sex was too much of a threat to her love of reading."</p>
            </blockquote>





	With Gaston

I'm not marrying Gaston.

I think I would have accepted had he proposed while we were together but he never did, and I'm glad for it. I would have accepted in a heartbeat, I'm sure of that. It's terrifying how sex can warp someone's mind, how it can be so easily confused with love. Because I did think I was in love- at least that I loved him. And I even told myself he loved me back though he never said it.

I don't know what to think.

He even arranged a wedding outside my door, for heaven's sake. Does he love me? Does he miss me? What do I mean to him?

At the end it all boils down to sex, I think. What else? Sex, after all, is all we ever did.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic in years! I'm excited and terrified but here we are. I discovered the Disney Kink Meme livejournal recently- I am very, very late to this, I know- and I just had to write something. It will have smut and something like romance. This all 'happens' before the movie events, and of course I took some liberties with the settings, time period, and characters. Needless to say, I hope you enjoy this. You can find this work in FFnet as well.


End file.
